Despair Thiefs
by FloroWho
Summary: [Danganronpa Persona5 AU] Upon entering Hopes Peak Acaedmy Makoto Naegi discovers an odd app on his phone, using it unlocks the cognitive world. Follow Makoto and his fellow thiefs as they steal hearts and change the world.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is Hopes peak..." Makoto stood at the entrance starring up at the large building for what felt like an eternity. Just as he was about to step in, "Could you clear out of my way." Makoto turned around flustered, to see a tall blond haired dignified looking student around his age, "Oh! Yeah. Sorry..." Makoto scooted over so the other student can walk in the building, "Honestly." The student muttered under his breath as he made way inside. Makoto stood there with a very red face, "Damn it! I need to pay attention! I already screwed up..." with a deep breath he turned around determined and marched towards the building. Once he was inside he went to go look for his classroom, he was early so he really wasn't in a rush. He found the classroom and prepared for what he was about to experience, this was hopes peak! The place where greatness was literally born! And due to a fluke he got to be there! He slowly opened the door to reveal-

"How many times must I tell you not to put your feet on your desk!" There was a student in all white with black hair and red intense eyes yelling at a very rough looking character, "Hey tight ass I'll do what I want! It's my own damn desk!" The man with odd hair and a biker jacket started yelling back at the other intense student... "I thought I said to get me the tea!" A pale student wearing a dark Lolita dress threw a bottle at a large nerdy looking student, "I'm sorry mistress Celestia!" The other student crossed her arms and had this sadistic smile on her face, "It's bad enough I have to drink this bottles garbage, and now I have to deal with a pig like you?" The other student started begging for forgiveness. Makoto looked around not sure what to do... he walked further in and someone finally took notice, "Find a seat." Makoto turned his head and saw a student in all purple, just like her eyes, and wearing black gloves, "H-Huh?" She looked up at me, "You need to find a seat. Class will start soon." Makoto grew red again, "Oh right! Uh, is this seat behind you taken?" The girl looked back down at her note book, "Not that I know of." Makoto awkwardly put his stuff down and started to sit down, "My name is Kirigiri." Makoto looked up, "Huh?" She turned around and looked at him, "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri." She looked at Makoto with intensity, maybe this was just how she was? "Oh, my name is Makoto Naegi! A pleasure to meet you!" She nodded, "Likewise." She turned back to her notebook. He sat here just studying his new classmates...

More student started showing up now, I guessed who was who with the information I "researched" last night. There were a few students I couldn't find though... like Kirigiri I had no idea about her... in fact I don't even know her talent. "Hey, uh Kirigiri?" She turned around and looked at me, "Yes?" I looked at floor kinda embarrassed, "What's your... talent?" She didn't seem to blink, "Ultimate Detective." My eyes lit up, "Whoa! That's so cool!" She seemed a bit taken aback by my outburst but still composed, "Is it?" I sat down calming down a bit. No one else even seemed to notice, "I mean yeah! That's awesome! Meanwhile I'm stuck with Ultimate Lucky student..." she looked at me as if studying me, "Interesting." My face grew red with all the attention. Then someone I surprisingly knew greeted me, "Makoto?!" I looked up at the pop idol in surprise, "Maizono?!" I knew she'd be attending here, I just didn't expect her to recognize me. "I had no idea you were going to be in my class!" Kirigiri started to study our behavior as we went back and forth, "Oh silly me! I forgot to introduce myself to you! My name is Sayaka Maizono! Nice to meet you!" Kirigiri nodded, "Kyoko Kirigiri." Maizono smiled and grabbed a seat to my right, as just about the rest of the class arrived the teacher came in, "Welcome 78th class, we hope you have a great school year, yadda yadda. My name is Akira Amaya, now I'll introduce all of you one by one-" he was interrupted by the classroom door opening...

In walked the student from this morning, "Fellow classmate! You are late for class!" The student fixed his glasses and looked at the intense student, "I'm right on time actually. Check the clock." The intense student looked at the clock on the wall, "oh. My apologies fellow student!" He bowed and sat back down. The teacher cleared his throat, "If we're done with this pointless drama, we can get everyone introduced." He went one by one, and all the exceptional students were called up. I was seriously dreading when my name came up, "Makoto Naegi." I jumped. I awkwardly looked around and stood up. I made my way to the front of the classroom, "Tell us your talent and greet your fellow students." I was extremely nervous and just wanted to get this over with... "My name is Makoto Naegi, and I'm the Ultimate Lucky student! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Surprisingly no one laughed or mocked me. I was greeted with either smiles or indifference, "Alright go sit down. Next is Byakuya Togami." As I walked to my seat the student from this morning stood up and walked to the front of the class, "My name is Byakuya Togami. Ultimate Affluent Progeny." Almost everyone seemed impressed by him and the atmosphere around him. He sat back down, but in the corner of his eye I swear he looked at me. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Apparently the teachers don't do much around here and everyone is just supposed to focus on their talents. How do I even practice being lucky? "Naegi was it?" I looked up to see Togami standing at my desk, "Uh, yeah! What can I, do for you?" He smirked, "I like that servant attitude. I need you to look into something with me. Come now." He started walking away gesturing for me to follow. I grabbed my bag and started following him, as I was leaving I could see Kirigiri starring at me.

"So what are we doing?" Togami looked around checking for people, "I heard quite the interesting rumor while I was in the library." I raised my eye brow, "Interesting rumor?" He nodded, "Apparently a teacher in the reserve course has been abusing his students." I gasp taken aback, "S-seriously?!" He nodded again fixing his glasses, "I don't think I have to explain what would happen if this continued. If it were to go on further the scars would be too much to heal, damaging this schools reputation. And in turn ours." I was a little confused, "So we're going to expose him or something?" He nodded, "Best to nip it in the bud before it's past the point of no return." I was even more confused and anxious now, "Why choose me then? Why not Kirigiri?" Togami had a stern look on his face, "The Ultimate Detective? He'd be onto us from the start if I did that. And I chose you because you're the only one normal enough to fit in with the reserve students." I nodded understanding at least that much, "Why don't you talk to some teachers or the school board?" Togami shook his head, "Some of the reserve students and even Ultimates have already tried. But to no avail it seems. I will not have some commoner teacher put a smudge on my spotless reputation." We made our way to a different part of the school. I felt my phone go off, "Huh?" There was this weird app... it was red with this weird eye on it. "Weird..." Togami turned around with his brow raised, "Hm?" I fumbled with my phone, "O-oh nothing!" I deleted the app, wondering how it even got on my phone. "So where are we going?" Togami looked around our surroundings trying to find a way to where it is we were going, "We're going to talk to one of the Ultimates that talked to the staff about the situation." We arrived at a classroom door. Togami opened it and stepped in, "I'd like to speak With miss Koizumi."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want with Mahiru?!" A small blond girl yelled, "I wish to discuss the recent reserve course rumors with her." Togami said scanning the room, "Really?!"

I jumped in surprise. I turned around and standing there is a surprisingly normal looking girl with a camera, "Yes. We heard you made complaints with the staff and no course of action was taken." Koizumi suddenly had this really angry face, and her fists were clenched tight, "Yeah that's right. I told them about what happened, and they just brushed me off!" I looked around as we were drawing attention to ourselves, "Hey Togami, why don't we take this somewhere else?" Togami nodded. We went to talk by a small corner with vending machines by the field. Really no one comes out that far except the sports stars.

"So what do you know?" Koizumi fists clenched and even some tears were starting to well up, "Hey... it's okay." I put hand on her fist and her grip softened, "right... a close friend of mine is one of the victims." Togami adjusted his glasses, "And do you have names we can go off of?" Koizumi looked hesitant, "Well... I can tell you. Just promise me you won't talk to her about it. She's really upset and even embarrassed about it." Togami sighed frustrated, "Why bother telling us any of your whining if you say we can't even confront the lead?" Koizumi started to hold back tears, "We need to get information. And yet you insist we leave out-"

I stepped in front of Koizumi and looked Togami dead in the eye. He coughed, "Right. Probably not the best time to demand this of you." I think I just lost five years of my lifespan. Did I just stand up to an Ultimate and ACTUALLY get away with it? I got back to my nervous smiling and awkward social skills.

"Um, but you know if you have any other leads that'd be great!" Koizumi thought for a few seconds, "Well Sato did say something about another student named Hajime Hinata getting abused." Now we had a lead to go off of.

"Thank you for your time today. I ask you be on standby if anything pops up." Koizumi nodded and looked at us, "Hey... are guys really serious about stopping this guy?" I stood there unsure what to say, I mean I was literally just dragged into this an hour ago and already I'm playing detective with some guy I hardly know. But...

"After seeing what he's done to you, yes." Togami smirked and nodded in agreement, "Yes, and I will not have this school or my own reputation be tarnished for the actions of one barbaric moron." Koizumi looked at us and started to giggle a bit.

"That's great. But you guys really ought to work on your detective skills." I looked a little confused, "Fujita Teika." I looked up surprised, she smiled.

"Well ace detectives you forgot to ask for the teachers name. Don't make the girl do all the work for you, okay?" She walked away to the main building.

"I didn't expect to make so much progress today." I looked at Togami and nervously smiled, "Yeah, well what now?" Togami smirked, "We continue with our leads tomorrow. Cell phone. Now." He held out his hand waiting for my phone, "Huh? Oh, y-yeah here." Togami started fiddling with my phone and handed it back, "There. You have my number now. I will contact you to meet up again tomorrow." I nervously shook my head yes, "Oh by the way Naegi." I turned my head to face him.

"Thank you for interrupting me... I'm not very good with people and if she had gotten more upset, or ran off we'd have lost both leads." It felt like he had to drag the words out of his mouth kicking and screaming. But I appreciated them non the less.

"H-hey no problem partner!" Did I just say partner?! God how awkward can I be? "Yes. Partners. I think that's a very accurate description for this." He turned around and looked at me with determination in his eyes, "Alright Makoto Naegi, from this day forth we are partners until we lay this case to rest." I stuttered, "O-okay! Yeah partners!" I have no idea what's going on... although at this school I guess I should get used to it.

I finally made it to my dorm. In just one day of being here I've become involved with something pretty serious... I need sleep... huh? "This app is back again?" The same app I deleted before was back on my phone. Did Togami put it on my phone? I guess I'll ask him tomorrow. God it's so creepy. I shut off my phone and slowly drifted to sleep...

"...ey...oto... m...aegi..." I slowly raised my head off of a steel table. I look at my arms, battered and bruised. "Are you alright?!" I look up and see an older man with black hair and purple eyes, "Geez what'd they do to you... can you understand me?" I nodded yes, "Good. My name is Jin Kirigiri, I'm your former principal. Look Mr. Naegi, you need to disclose any and all information on your group so we can put this nightmare to an end." I looked very confused to him, "Group?..." he had a stern look on his face, "Yes. Your group the Phantom Thieves. You need to tell us everything." Phantom... Thieves? It sounds so familiar. "Please work with me here! Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?! It took a lot of string pulling to get me in here to talk to you. I believe in all my students, but I need you to tell me what happened. So walk me through step by step, and maybe with the confession we can lighten whatever sentence is given. You have to remember." Step by step, remember, Phantom Thieves... "I'll... tell you what I remember."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning everyone..." I yawned and made my way to my desk, "You seem tired." I looked up to see Kirigiri looking at me. I scratched the back of my head and chuckled, "Yeah... I may have to get used to living somewhere new." She gave me a questioning look, "Good morning Naegi! Good morning Kirigiri!" Entering the classroom was Aoi Asahina.

I returned her smile and greeting, "Good morning Asahina!" Kirigiri looked back down at her notebook, "Good morning." Asahina gave a giant grin before sitting at her desk. I looked out of the window and occasionally greeted my classmates as they came in. Although I was growing bored very fast...

"Hey Kirigiri? ..." She just kept writing in her notebook. I leaned forward a bit to see what she's was doing, she turned around quickly only a few inches from my face. "Might I ask what you think you're doing?" She looked slightly embarrassed yet still keeping her iron mask on, her tone was also very stern and sharp, "S-sorry! I was just curious what you were doing!" She gave me one last stern look before returning to her writing, "I'm writing down my thoughts and speculations on certain people." I raised my eyebrow, "Certain people?" She turned around to face me again, "Our classmates. I'm studying behavior, attitude, and social circles." That may have sounded creepy coming from anyone else, but she made it sound pretty impressive.

"Wow, that's really cool..." she stopped writing for a second, "Cool?" I flinched fearing a death glare, "What I meant w-was, seeing your detective skills at work!" She went back to writing. I sighed in relief, "You are quite odd." I laughed lightly, "You think? To be honest I think I'm pretty ordinary." I felt my phone go off. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the message, 'Meet me at the field vending machines at 5:00 pm' well it seems now we have our meeting planned. I put my phone in my pocket as the rest of the students walked in.

Geez... I never thought school could get more boring. I started packing my stuff in my bag when Maizono was standing over my desk, "Hey Naegi! We should go out and get coffe!" I was taken aback, "R-really?!" She smiled and nodded, "We definitely need to catch up! It's been so long since we've seen eachother!" I probably had a big dumb look on my face, until I realized the meet up today...

"Sure that'd be great! But uh maybe tomorrow? Sorry I've already made plans..." she didn't look disappointed thankfully. She just smiled and said, "Sounds great!" We waved goodbye as she left the classroom, "You two seem to get along." Kirigiri stated while collecting her things, "Y-you think? We knew eachother in middle school. Not that well, but it's great she remembers me!" She mumbled something under her breath, the only word I understood was careful. She stood up and began walking out of the classroom. I sat there confused, and then I looked at the clock and it was getting close to meet up time. I grabbed my stuff and made my way towards the meet up spot.

"Ah, right on time." I was a little out of breath running over this far out of the field, "Thanks... so what're we doing today?" Togami started looking at something on his phone, "I did some research on both Hinata and Teika. Absolutely no connection. Same with our other lead miss Sato Eko, both victims have no connection to Mr. Teika. Some of the other students have claimed to be verbally abused, but only a handful of cases are physical. Why do those students get "special attention"? There has to be a factor here that we're missing..." I thought for a second trying to think of something, "Well... I guess we won't know unless we ask around." Togami smirked, "Yes, I believe we need to have a chat with Mr. Hinata." We began walking back toward the reserve course building.

We walked around the building until finally finding Hinata sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Togami took the lead, "Hinata, I presume?" He looked like hell. He barely lifted his head to look at us, "H-huh?" It was really hard to look at. It made my stomach turn thinking that a teacher did this... "We... we'd like to talk about the abuse rumors if you could spare us some time." He suddenly jolted, "I don't know what you're talking about..." Togami sighed, "Please don't play dumb with us. Obviously just from looking at you, we know these aren't just rumors." He started to clench his fists, "Stay out of it!" He looked up at us, "Please... just stay out of it." I can't even imagine what this guy has been through... "We just want to help. Okay, how about if the rumors are true, you just stay quiet? If not, you can deny it. So, are the rumors true?" I watched him open his mouth as if he was about to say something...

but no words ever came out. "..." Togami adjusted his glasses again, "We'll take that as your answer then. Thank you for your time. We won't disturb you any more." We started to walk away going over what to do next.

Togami sighed, "While we have met with the victim, we still have no idea why he was singled out." I nodded in agreement, "And we can't ask Sato because Koizumi asked us not too..." Togami looked slightly frustrated, "Well I suppose we'll just have to keep digging." Suddenly we were yanked into a dark storage closet.

"W-who are you?!" I frantically tried to get a good look at the person who pulled us in. Suddenly the lights flicked on, "So it's true. Why couldn't that bastard just tell me himself?" The person who dragged us in was a blond girl with blush marks on her cheeks, and apparently had a bit of a colorful vocabulary. Togami gave her one of his famous glares, "How dare you put your hands on me in such a way! Do you know who I am?!" She pulled out a knife and put it up to Togami's throat, "Do you know who I AM?! I'm Natsumi Kuzuryu bitch!" Togami took a moment to look even somewhat shocked, "Kuzuryu? You mean, the Yakuza clan?" She smiled wide, "That's right rich boy. Although I didn't pull you in for a fight. Believe it or not I wanted to thank you." She thankfully put the knife away, I guess just using it to scare the piss out of us.

I was a little scared and confused, "Thank... us?" She nodded, "That guy you just got done interrogating is a friend of mine. No matter how hard I tried he wouldn't spill what was eating at him, and leaving him beat and bruised. I had my strong suspicions but could never get him to give me proof. And then you schmucks walk in and almost get a confession! Almost makes me jealous..." Togami looked irritated again, "Schmucks? How inventive." I leaned towards Togami, "I don't think I have to remind you not to piss off the Yakuza, but I'll do it anyways. Please stop!" Togami rolled his eyes, "Geez you two are weird. Anyways I'll take it from here. I'll call some people and have Mr. Teika taken care of." Me and Togami both looked at her in shock, "You don't mean?!" I know she's part of the mob but she really wouldn't..

"A hit. Yeah. Tomorrow those abuse cases will be a thing of the past. Thanks to you boys I have the proof I need to set up the contract, so thanks again!" I stepped forward, "Wait! Can't we find evidence and convict him with it?! No one has to die!" She sighed nonchalantly, "Do you honestly think that'll solve anything. My way is the easy way." I felt something build up in my gut, and there was an urge to let it out, "But it's not the right way!"

Everything went quiet... she slowly turned around and looked me dead in the eyes, "You know..." I tensed up realizing what I just said, "...you sound just like him." I blinked not expecting that reaction, "Him.. ?" She smiled, "Yeah. My brother... Look." she turned so she was facing the back wall, "If you guys are so sure you can find evidence and convict him, then I suppose I can hold off on the hit." My mouth was gaping open like an idiot, "Really?!" She turned around with a smug smile on her face, "Yup. But! You only have twenty days. After your time limit is up, so is Mr. Teika's life. So just convict him before then and no one has to die." She started walking out of the room before turning around, "It should be easy for Ultimates like yourselves." We just looked at eachother letting everything sink in.

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine, "It's the fourteenth of April, meaning we only have until the fourth of May." Togami only slightly shaken up opened the door back up, "We don't have time to just sit around looking up research. We're going to the root of the problem. Mr. Teika." Someone's life is on the line now... we have to solve this right away.


	4. Chapter 4

We scoured the reserve course building for Teika. We eventually got to a classroom door and we heard yelling, we swung open the door to see a female student on the floor, a portion of desk scattered. Standing over her was a tall formal looking man.

"Huh? Who are you two?!" The man looked at us furious, "I thought I told the rest of you leeches not to interrupt my 'special tutoring'!" I started to feel my adrenaline pumping. I was trying to not run away, while Togami seemed almost completely unaffected. "We are here to confirm some suspicions." The man raised an eyebrow, "Suspicions, huh? ... Sato!" The girl jolted up. I realized who she was... "Y-yes?" The teacher didn't even turn towards her to talk, "Beat it!" The girl got up and ran out the door as fast as her feet could carry her.

"So you little shits are playing detective, huh? Well let me give you two some advice." He smashed his hand against the table almost cracking the wood top, "Insignificant little brats like you riding on mommy and daddy's money to attend this prestigious school, are a disgrace to everything this country stands for!"

Togami stepped forward, "I could say the same about you, worm! My name is By-" thinking fast I covered his mouth with my hand, "Got it! Sorry for bothering you sir!" Teika nodded, "There we go. Have that attitude and just maybe you'll make it out of here alive. But remember-"

he stepped forward, "Everyone in this building are maggots, and it's up to elite like myself to rebuild them into what they have to be. Mindless, complacent, little soldiers." At this point I was feeling both intimidated but also angry... like, really angry. Also keeping Togami from screaming his head off was pretty hard to do. "Well you two better move along. Study up, never know when surprise quizzes will pop up." We walked out of the room and once we were down the hall Togami finally let loose.

"Naegi we may be partners, but don't push your limits like that ever again!" I lowered my head in apology, "Sorry... everything was getting really intense..." Togami sighed frustrated, "Fine... I suppose I'm still heated up over our interaction with Mr. Fujita Teika." He said his name in a sarcastic mocking way, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was pretty scared not gonna lie, but also really ticked off. It's like he thinks this school is his boot camp!" Suddenly a surge of energy went around us and our environment changed completely.

"What the..." Togami looked just as confused as I was. 'Welcome to the metaverse!' I jumped at the sudden voice. I realized it was my phone. That weird looking app was open on my phone, "Why is this app open?" Togami gave me a questioning look, "That's your main question? How did everything around us change?" I looked around to see how much has changed. The walls were a bleak gray and had dirt splotches on them, and there were cages on the windows. "What... is this place?" Togami looked around trying to think of a logical explanation.

"Perhaps we were drugged and brought here?" I gave him a confused look, "Standing up?" Togami was getting more and more frustrated while I was getting freaked out, "I thought I told you two to beat it!"

We looked down the hallway to see Teika wearing an army uniform. Both me and Togami were beyond confused, "Huh? Teika? Where is this place? And why are we here?!" He just laughed at my questions, "Where do you think? You're in hell." He kicked me to the floor, "And I'm the goddamned devil."

Togami started to yell at him, "How dare you lay your filthy hands on an ultimate! You think you can get away with this?! I'll make sure you never work anywhere ever ag-" Togami got shoved down to the floor before he could finish his statement, "Disobedient soldiers are worth nothing to the elite. Perhaps I need to beat it into you to be the best of your ability." Suddenly we were grabbed by people in camouflage uniforms, "What are you worms do-Arghh!"

He punched Togami right in gut and I was next, "Oof!" He went back and forth while we were helpless to struggle, "Ya know... usually I save this kind of a punishment for those damn climbers, but you two really piss me off." Togami was coughing up blood but he still managed to ask him a question.

"C... climb... ers?" Teika laughed, "Those little shits that think they can climb the social ladder by associating with ultimates. They just need to learn they're leagues bellow any of the elite." That's why they were beaten? Because they dared talk to someone considered above them?! This man... he, he... He is a fucking piece of shit!

A blast of energy came out of my body that threw everyone back a couple feet away, then came the horrible migraine. 'Hehe so you finally done playing nice?' Where.. where was this voice coming from? "Who are you?! -Arghh!" 'I'm surprised actually. In full honesty I never thought we'd be able to form a contract, you're always such... a wimpy little shit.' I grasped my head, each word felt like a dagger. 'Although guess that can't be all true if I'm inside of you right?' The pain was unbearable, "WHO ARE YOU?! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" 'I'm your anger bitch! And I've been in the dark place of your mind for too damn long! I'm so tired of watching you go around like everything is okay when you're really seething inside.' It hurt so much. "No... I'm not like that..." 'This is exactly what I'm talking about! Isn't it tiring getting kicked around like a damn ball? We both know who you are.' "Ughh..."

'So shall we form a contract and show this pathetic shit who he's fucking with?!' Without even thinking I answered.

"Yes! I accept!" 'That's the spirit! I am thou, thou art I! From this day forth you shall bring the fury of hell onto those who deserve it! From this day forth, you shall bear the mask of the demon!' A large red mask with horn appeared on my face, and without thinking I ripped it off my face. It hurt, really hurt. But also felt amazing. Another blast of energy came from me, this time much much stronger. My eyes opened.

"... ha... haha! Hahaha! This power, it feels incredible!" Teika stood back, "What the hell is wrong with this kid?!" I looked over Teika, "No, what the hell is wrong with you? Elite? Don't even start on that garbage. If these kids are such societal scum, why are you in charge of teaching them?" Teika gritted his teeth, "Unless... *gasp* Fujita isn't as elite as he thinks he is!" Teika ran towards me, "Shut your filthy mouth!" He threw a punch and I easily dodged.

"Ugh..." Togami sat up rubbing his head, "Naegi? ..." I threw a punch that sent Teika flying. "You spend so much time weighing everyone else's worth while glorifying your own. If that's not the scum of society I don't know what is." Teika got up off the ground, "You disgusting little shit! I'll tear you apart!" I smirked, "Go ahead, fist punch is on me." Teika summoned more soldiers, "Take care of this for me men!" The soldiers soluted, "Sir, yes sir!" They transformed into a lumbering Oni with a large club, "Ready... Asterious!" My persona appeared, black as the night and burning with rage.

I had just woken up and pulled myself off the floor, what had happened? Where's- standing before me was a young man draped in black, he wore a long jacket that blew in the wind. He had what looked like a red vest over a black dress shirt, just about everything he wore was pitch dark with laces of red on outlines and his gloves.

I finally was able to get a clear look at his face... "Naegi? ..." he looked different, and I meant beyond the clothes. I turned to see Teika on the floor holding his gut. "You spend so much time weighing everyone else's worth while glorifying your own. If that's not the scum of society I don't know what is." Those words hit me very hard for some reason. Especially hearing them from someone like Naegi. I was lost on thought, my head was spinning.

"Ready... Asterious!" I raised my head and my whole body went cold... monsters? This isn't real. It can't be. There's no logical way these things are real. I'm simply hallucinating... that's right. "Togami!" I raised my head as the beast stood over me, "This... isn't-" fire suddenly engulfed the monster from behind, and the monster fell over and dissolved into the floor. Naegi ran over to me, "Togami are you alright?!"

Togami wasn't communicating, he just had this blank stare. He always seems so unfazed, it's really concerning seeing him like this.

"Y-yes. Naegi. I'm... in alright." I sighed in relief, he was at least talking. "Upupupu~"

I jolted up looking around, "Who's there?! If you wanna fight then come out here!" The voice laughed giddily, "Geez kid slow your roll! I just wanted to offer some help." I tried to find the source of the voice with no results. "Help?" The intercom wasn't making any sound, meaning the voice was close.

"Uh huh! You and your friend want out right? Well, how about we make a deal?" I raised my brow, "Deal?" The voice start to giggle again, "Yup! I help you two out and you guys help me with a pet project of mine. What do you say?"

I looked at Togami, saying he was shaken up would be a grave understatement. "... fine. You sure you can get us out of here?" Suddenly the vent above us gave way and out fell a black and white bear.

"Of course I can! Now move your ass! We gotta get out of here before back up arrives!" I stood back in shock, "What the hell?! You're a bear?!" The bear turned towards me upset, "Of course I am cowlick. Now grab four eyes, and lets go! Oh!" He stopped and spun around, "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Monokuma! Treasure hunter extraordinaire." I nodded, "Makoto Naegi." Monokuma smiled, "Well now that that's out of the way, MOVE YOUR ASS!"


	5. Chapter 5

We ran throughout the building, some how avoiding the soldiers patrolling. "Hey cowlick, we're almost out of here. Right through that vent leads to the training grounds, the gate should be open for an easy escape!" Togami was slowly gaining his senses and wits, "And will we be met with opposition once outside?" Monokuma did his trademark laugh, "Upupupu~ nope! It's completely clear around this time! Buuuuuuut getting to the vent may be the tricky part."

Suddenly five guards appeared patrolling the hallway, "I thought you said we were almost done!" Monokuma gave me an angry look, "Will if you had just-" "moved my ass yeah I get it. Any way we can sneak past?" Monokuma looked around for vents or shadowy areas, "Aha!" He pointed to a locker set leading straight to the vent. "Alright no time to lose."

We sneaked over to the lockers and climbed up as slowly as possible. We made it half way when Monokuma slipped and fell alerting the guards, "HA! MASTER TREASURE HUNTER MY ASS!" The guards looked up at us. Togami sighed, "..excellent.."

I jumped down ready for a the fight, "Well guess we can't really avoid this. Asterious!" Monokuma got off the ground, "Thanks for the help douche. Come forth, Bugs!" The soldiers turned into pyrojacks and after a bit of back and forth we beat them. "Alright let's get out of here already." Togami nodded in agreement, "Agreed." We crawled our way through the tunnel and made it to the training grounds.

"Thanks for helping us out, but we've got to go." Monokuma made frantic gestures, "OH nononono! We made a deal!" I turned around and looked at him, "Yeah? Something about a pet project?" He began to giggle but not his usual laugh, this one was dark and actually kinda off putting. "Well you see, I'm not a treasure hunter at all. I'm a thief."

I scratched the back of my head, "Is there really that big of a difference?" He quickly went back to his normal comic relief nature, "Of course there is! I steal peoples desires! Their 'treasures' so to speak. The more corrupt, the better the spoils! Upupupupu~ this one was so twisted he even created a palace!" I raised my brow, "Palace?" He shot me an angry look, "Yes palace! What we're standing in remember?!" I laughed nervously.

"Sorry guess I was just focused on making it out. Alive..." Monokuma sighed, "Basically if someone is really corrupt they may end up creating a palace! But that's not the point!" Togami began to get impatient, "And what is the point?" Monokuma laughed, "Well cowlick here is the only one I met so far who can enter into the metaverse, he even made a contract to obtain his persona. So as per our agreement, you shall be my partner in crime!" I stepped back in shock, "What?! No way!" Monokuma pouted, "But you promised!" I turned around to leave, "Sorry not interested." Monokuma tried to run after us before tripping, "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!"

Suddenly we were standing at the school gates. Togami ran his hands through his hair, "Finally, back in a world of reason and logic." I laughed nervously, "Yeah that place was pretty nuts." He turned towards me, "Oh? What happened to all that confidence and bravado?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Heh, don't really know... guess I was high on power." I looked at my hand and clenched it shut.

Togami cleared his throat, "Yes well, this 'incident' shouldn't halt our investigation. We will we meet again tomorrow at the same time." I quickly turned towards Togami, "Wait! I... actually... have plans..." Togami looked extremely frustrated and tired after everything that happened, "You do realize a mans life hangs in the balance right? ... but. I suppose, a day to recuperate after everything that happened would be wise." I nodded in agreement, we parted ways and went to our dorms.

I opened my door to find a pink letter on my desk, "What's this?" I looked at the title 'To Makoto Naegi, From Your secret admirer' I blushed, "Secret admirer?" I opened the letter to see what was written on it.

'My sweet Luckster, I've been seeing all the good you've been doing and I think it's super! You're the one investigating the abuse cases right? The way you go around helping others in the short time you've been here is fantastically amazing! Keep up the great work~ M'

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, I didn't even question how it got in my room. I went to sleep a lot happier than when I woke up.

The next day I entered the classroom, I greeted everyone and then sat down. I pulled out the letter and kept rereading it.

"Quite the letter." I shot my head up to see Kirigiri looking down at the letter, "Oh! H-heeey Kirigiri! Didn't see you there..." Kirigiri gave me her usual blank stare, "I noticed. Secret admirer huh? Didn't think you were that popular." I laughed nervously, "Yeah... I guess so." She turned back towards me, "I didn't mean that in a bad way." I looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

Before she had a chance to respond Maizono interrupted her, "Hi Naegi! How are you today?" I looked up at her, "Oh! Hi Maizono!" I quickly hid the letter not wanting to get embarrassed further, "I'm sorry did I interrupt you two?" Kirigiri took a couple of seconds before turning forward, "...no. You didn't." She smiled wide, "Oh good! Hey Naegi, are we still on for coffee today?" I returned the smile, "Yup! Can't wait!" She gave me another warm smile before sitting down at her desk. Class went by much slower than usual today, just the constant waiting to hang out with Maizono was horrible.

Finally the bell rang and we gathered our stuff, "Ready to go Naegi?" I looked up happily, "Of course!" As I got up Kirigiri grabbed my shoulder, "Hold on. You've got something on you." She swiped away at my back and patted something on my shoulder. Maizono grabbed my hand and looked at Kirigiri, "Thanks a lot Kirigiri! You're much nicer than everyone says you are!" Kirigiri sat at her desk waving, "have fun."

As we walked out of the school gates I reach for my shoulder to find a note, 'Always watch your back. Also I'm borrowing your letter.' I reached for my pocket and the love letter was missing. Great. "Naegi! You coming?" I perked up almost immediately, "Yeah right behind you!"

"Hm. Very interesting."


End file.
